It is known to use Time Domain Reflectometry techniques for detecting a fluid level in a tank in which an electromagnetic pulse is radiated from a transmitter to an interface between two fluids and a reflection of the electromagnetic pulse from the interface is detected at a receiver. The time taken by the pulse to travel from the transmitter to the interface and back to the receiver provides an indication of the level of the fluid in the tank.